


Eleven Ways to Wake a Sleeping Inquisitor and the One that Worked

by Kristin4ev



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Sleepy Quizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin4ev/pseuds/Kristin4ev
Summary: Being the Inquisitor is hard work and sometimes an elf just needs a day off. Of course, work is always needed to be done so Josephine and Leliana brainstorm different ways to wake her worship from her slumber while also grabbing unwilling volunteers on the way.





	1. Attempt #1: The Traditional Approach

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear, I'm new to the world of AO3. I have these ideas and this one demanded to be written! This short 11 chapter series was written in the span of 24 hours. I hope you all enjoy! Any feedback and Kudos would be appreciated! -Kristin
> 
> Also please be sure to check out my fanfiction "A Deer Among Wolves," that features my lovely Inquistor: Athenna Lavellan

Sunlight painted through the room, adding a dash of softness to the surprisingly warm morning at Skyhold. Birds were even singing their songs, which echoed off the battlements creating a symphony of colorful tweets. The door to Inquisitor Athenna Levallen’s quarters opened with a gentle creak. A servant minded her way up the stairs with fresh sheets but stopped in her tracks at the sight of her lady, tangled in sheets fast asleep. The elf shook her head and continued towards the end of the bed.

“My lady?” she called out. This was her usual job in the mornings: she brought up sheets to strip the Inquisitor’s bed, however it usually involved waking up her grace in the process. While usually she stirred and awoke, this particular morning she remained stubbornly aloof, grumbling softly. “Greet the day, your worship, or it very well may fly away,” she sang. Athenna answered with a grunt and wrapped herself in the covers even more. The servant huffed, _I may need some help with this one_ , she thought to herself.

She dropped the basket of sheets and made her way back towards the main hall. Just as she stepped outside the door, she spotted the ambassador, who had woken with the dawn. She seemed to be walking towards her office before the servant waved her down. Josephine smiled, cocking an eyebrow.

“A thousand apologies, my lady Josephine,” the servant bowed her head, “but the Inquisitor, she is refusing to get out of bed.”

Josephine’s eyes went wide as she saw the shadows of the main hall, it was still in the morning but late enough that the Inquisitor would neglect her duties. The ambassador sighed, “Ma Serannas, Devra, I’ll take care of it,” she said with a polite smile.

The servant bowed again, taking her leave.


	2. Attempt #2: The Diplomatic Approach

Her ladyship had been away for weeks in the Western Approach, assisting Warden Alistair. On the way back, they had stopped in the Emerald Graves to help the the nomads there. Then of course she had to stop in Emprise Du Lion to defeat a demon and gain a keep for the Inquisition. Three major missions in the span of a month; of course, the Inquisitor was tired, but she knew of her responsibilities.

Josephine climbed the stairs to Athenna’s quarters and true to Devra’s word, she was passed out on her bed, blonde hair out of it’s usual ponytail and splayed across her pillow. A small snore erupted from her body. Josephine rolled her eyes but grin and bare it as usual. The ambassador walked over and softly nudged at her boss.

“My lady, it is time to get out of bed,” Josephine whispered.

The Inquisitor denied a response.

Josephine nudged again, “We can arrange a nap for you sometime in the day but the morning calls for your attention of many matters.” This elicited a groan from the covers and the ambassador thought she had won only to find Athenna cover the sheets over her head, completely blocking Josephine out. Now she huffed impatiently, “Athenna, please, get out of bed.” Crickets would have been louder than anything the Inquisitor had mumbled. “Athenna,” Josephine grasped onto the blankets, but the tiny elf anchored them to herself. “Ugh!” The ambassador threw her hands in the air and stomped from the room.

As she made her way down the stairs, she found Leliana also heading to the war room for their morning meeting. “Leliana!” Josephine called out to her. The spymaster furrowed her eyebrows but responded to her comrade’s beckoning.

“Good Morning, ambassador,” she greeted quietly.

“The Inquisitor won’t wake up. Both Devra and I have tried. I’ve never seen her so out cold,” the ambassador raised her arms up in exaggeration before crossing them tightly over her chest. Leliana stifled a laugh and Josephine’s glare deepened, “Oh, you’re serious.”

“Why would I joke of this?” she nearly shrieked.

“Relax, Josie. I’ll take care of it,” and not a moment later, the spymaster whistled through two fingers. The sound screeched through the main hall that was starting to trickle with townsfolk and inquisition members. Their heads turned to her in question. A responding caw erupted from the direction of the library. A small crow flew across the hall and onto Leliana’s arm.

“Alright, Georges, lets see if you can get to the inquisitor.”


	3. Attempt #3: The Snooze Alarm Approach

Leliana creeped up the stairs to her worship’s quarters. Their leader was still passed out on her bed, covers had been pulled to the side. She shook her head and clacked her tongue three times to the bird before releasing it into the room. She quickly retreated behind the door.

The crow landed on the Inquisitor’s shoulder and proceeded to squawk loudly into her pointed ear. She moaned at the noise but only turned onto her stomach completely. The bird adjusted its stance and remained on her back, cawing loudly. Athenna groaned into the pillow, bringing up her hand, weakly swatting at the creature. Its claws dug into the bare skin of her back, she flinched at the sharpness. The noise was relentless, clamoring her ears.

With one violet eye slit open, Athenna weakly held out her arm for the crow. “Good morning, Georges” she greeted meekly as it landed on her naked forearm. He cawed loudly in response but allowed silence. Athenna hummed at this, stroking the black fur underneath its chin. She could feel it purr with her affection. “Leliana’s gonna have to work a lot harder than that,” she mumbled half coherently.

The inquisitor then clicked her tongue twice and cooed while rolling it. The bird immediately leapt from her arm and out the window. Athenna grinned before letting sleep take her back into the fade.

The door opened once more and Leliana looked to check her work. To her shock, Georges was nowhere to be found. A few black feathers lay on the Inquisitor’s back, and Leliana’s eyes followed the trail of feathers to the open window by her desk. The spymaster huffed and retreated to the main hall. _Well played, Athenna_ , she thought, annoyed.

“Well?” The ambassador demanded.

“Georges had cold feet, it seems” Leliana mumbled.

“We cannot start the day without her, why must she be so difficult?! She is always up at an appropriate hour. Sometimes she’s even in the war room before us!” Josie paced back and forth, ranting. Leliana was absently scratching her face, wondering if Georges needed to be retrained before sending more messages. “…need someone who’s loud and stubborn when waking her up.”

“I said to have those requests _ready_ at the _top_ of the pile in the war room, did I _not_ make myself clear?” Cassandra’s voice rumbled across the hall.

“Yes, Lady Pentaghast, many apologies, right away-” the messenger stuttered. The woman shoved the papers into the hands of the frightened boy.

“ _Now._ ”

“Yes, ma’am!” The lad all but bolted towards the door to Josephine’s office.

Josephine and Leliana looked at the exchange and back each other, the two shared a grin. “Cassandra!” Leliana called out and waved her hand over when the woman took notice. The glare on her face had not disappeared when she approached them, crossing her arms.

“Ladies,” she said curtly while her tone said _Get to the point_.

“The Inquisitor, she is…hard to rise this morning. Could you maybe go talk to her? Get her to come downstairs?” Josephine asked softly, walking on eggshells.

“Is the Inquisitor alright?” She asked, concern melting her glare.

“She’s fine, she may just be overtired, but we still need her for the war council and a couple meetings. I have offered her free time to nap but I doubt she even heard me,” Josephine mumbled.

Cassandra pursed her lips, contemplating if it were a good idea to even wake her worship. She had been with her on the expedition the past month and the stress wared more and more on her every day. She shouldn’t disregard her duties however, and if they allowed her to slack now she may think it okay more often. Cassandra huffed a sigh, “fine.”

The ambassador and spymaster smiled gratefully as Cassandra now took the climb to the Inquisitor’s tower.


	4. Attempt #4: The Loud Approach

The warrior opened the door with a loud _smack_ against the wall. “Inquisitor, time to get up,” Cassandra bellowed, nearly watching the sound of her voice bounce off the stones of the room. Athenna gave no reaction, sleeping through her friend’s yelling. Cassandra rolled her eyes and walked to the bed, “I know the journey was difficult, but you must prevail.” The Inquisitor’s back was to her and she walked to the other side of the bed. Athenna lay there, eyes closed and mouth agape. She was the picture of innocence and Cassandra felt a pang of guilt. She shook it off.

“Athenna, wake up, _right now_ ,” she yelled, “Or I’ll make you get up.”

No response.

“ATHENNA!” she grasped her friend’s shoulder roughly. A soft snore came from her throat. Her head lulled to the side from being held up by her shoulders. Irritated by the lack of response, Cassandra marched over to Athenna’s desk. She rifled through her things and found one of the glasses from the kitchen, stale beer still slick on the inside. She went to a bare side of Athenna’s room. She looked around then slammed the glass against the wall, it shattered loudly across the room and even off the battlements. It would make any like-minded person awake from a deep slumber.

However, Athenna wasn’t very like-minded; she only stirred to adjust to her position. She sighed in her rest. Cassandra let out a loud disgusted noise, stepping over the glass and down the stairs. “You are _impossible_!” She yelled before slamming the door behind her. When Leliana and Josephine saw Cassandra’s glower reprieve itself, they both sighed.

“Have either of you ever just used a quieter approach?” A gruffy voice said from next to the throne. They all turned to see Blackwall leaning against the arm.

“I was as gentle as can be when I went and no success” Josephine claimed.

The older man chuckled, “You were calm but perhaps not quiet” he corrected. He could have sworn he saw Josephine’s eye twitch at his correction.

“Please enlighten us, warden Blackwall” Leliana stepped in, gesturing towards the door.

The warden shrugged, pushing himself off the throne and through the door.


	5. Attempt #5: The Straight Forward Approach

He knocked before entering the Inquisitor’s quarters. Blackwall saw the attempts of his formers; glass shattered on the floor adjacent from the inquisitor, half the blankets torn off the bed, and black feathers riddled by the opposing window. He shook his head and walked up the stairs. He sat softly on the bed, caring not to jostle the mattress.

“Lady Inquisitor?” he asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.

“Hmm?” she hummed into the blankets.

“Are you awake?” he asked.

“Mmm-mmm…” she yawned.

“Will you be soon?”

“Mhm,”

“Alright, see you then.”

“Hmmmmm,” she moaned before a snore overtook her sighs.

Blackwall walked out the door with a plain expression. He turned to see the curious stares of his companions. “She’ll be awake soon,” he shrugged.

“Soon? How soon?” Josephine asked.

“I didn’t ask,” He claimed.

“Why not!?”

“The poor girl’s restless, let her have this one,” he sighed before loping off. Another disgusted noise was birthed from Cassandra and Leliana just shook her head, leaning against the wall. Another pair of boots strode past the patrons of the hall.

“Blackwall,” a gleeful voice sang, “Cassandra, Leliana, and dearest Josephine!” Dorian greeted them before stepping through the inquisitor’s door. Josephine went to warn him but there was a strong hand on her arm.

“Let’s see what he can do,” Cassandra hissed.


	6. Attempt #6: The Best Friend Approach

“You’re still sleeping?!” Dorian nearly shrieked at Athenna. She didn’t respond, just curled up in her blankets, which she had adjusted to fit comfortably on the bed again. She mumbled indistinctly. “Darling, we have a great day ahead of us and it will not be spent in bed!” Dorian continued his tangent, sitting on her side of the bed, putting an excited hand on her arm. She remained contented in her slumber.

“You promised me we’d work on those elven transcripts that we found! Magic doesn’t allow for sleeping in. You’ll have plenty of time for that tomorrow or perhaps sometime that isn’t now!” he laid his cheek against hers, but she didn’t react. He huffed impatiently, thinking for a minute. He smiled. He took his hand and watched blue wisps of magic illuminating from his fingertips.

As he brought the mana closer, Athenna’s hair began to stand on end from the electricity. A hand snatched his wrist, cutting off blood flow. The mage let out a small yelp in surprise. Athenna, eyes still closed, expression still aloof, “Don’t. You. Dare,” the elf said in a small but deadly tone.  The magic was extinguished as quickly as it had been birthed.

He paused a couple moments, contemplating his actions. He pried her fingers off his wrist, and rubbed where her nails had left angry imprints, “I can see you’re still tired, my love, and that’s quite alright,” he immediately sat up and backed away slowly, “I’ll be down in my usual spot. Not here. Far away from your anger. Preferably.” He ran down the stairs without hesitation.

“Why didn’t you warn me of the she-demon in my best friend’s body?” He asked before the door was even open.

“We wanted to see if you could perhaps wake her,” Leliana shrugged at the mage.

"No but she nearly gave me the gift of a stump on my wrist,” he flared his injury to the spymaster. Leliana rolled her eyes at his drama. He proceeded to rub his hand over his wrist again.

“Worry. These deadlines could mean the end of us. Guilt is necessary but so very loud. I want her to rest but I need her here.” Cole tittered in the shadows by the entrance to the undercroft.

“Can you help the Inquisitor, Cole?” Dorian asked cautiously.

He was quiet for some time. He stepped into the light and slowly walked to the group. “I can try, I suppose.” He wrung his fingers together. They all made room as the spirit opened the door to the Inquisitor’s tower.


	7. Attempt #7: The Gentle Approach

Cole quietly climbed the steps into the room. Silence, peace amid war. Extravagance where it began as dust. The Inquisitor still lay in her deep slumber, arm above her head, face devoid of emotion. She is content under the covers, safe for the moment. The stress was but just a distant memory that waited and teased her with every intrusion. The boy sat opposite of her, hand on her leg.

“You do great things, Athenna” he hummed, rubbing her knee cap. Her eyebrows twitched together in her rest, a sign of worry that was nearly permanent every day she worked. He smoothed a cool finger over her forehead. “I know you are anxious for those around you and those who look to you as a divinity. You know you are not and those close to you know as well. They still love you though. They know you are good enough,” he squeezed her skin lightly, “I know you are good enough as well,” he murmured.

Her eyebrows furrowed again, and he watched a tear slip from her eyelid, “ah the nightmares, they still plague you. It is Cullen this time, yes?” he took her hand. Despite her reaction, Cole sensed she was still deep in the fade. Her heart beat uneasily underneath the necklace she made; an andrastian coin attached to it. The metal trembled against her skin. “You had to kill him again,” he mumbled. Her fingers didn’t respond to his touch, but he knew she felt his comfort.

“It is not real, Athenna. He will never become what Samson wants him to be,” he closed his eyes, pushing the negative energy from her mind. The stress in her features began to fade. He ran his thumb over her knuckles, waiting for her to calm and join the abyss once more.

“Ah hah, took a detour, smacking Dorian with his own hand now” he huffed a quiet chuckle. Her lips quirked into the smallest smile. “May the fade be kinder to you, sister” he squeezed her hand before letting go and slinking out of the room.

“Will the Inquisitor come down now?” Dorian asked when Cole resurfaced.

“I’m sure she will,” they all responded with relieved sighs, the boy continued, “once she is done sleeping, of course.” They all groaned at Cole. “You asked me to help her and I did,” he defended himself quietly.

They all glared, and Cole shied away from their anger.


	8. Attempt #8:The Fade Approach

The fade was quiet today, spirits roaming freely through the underworld. Solas stood amongst them with a book in hand. As he noted the environment and those who inhabited, he recognized a familiar figure sitting on a throne in the distance. It was the same throne that sat in the Great Hall.

The elf loped over gracefully to where the Inquisitor sat, watching the inhabitants of the fade float past her. She was indifferent, fingers folded tightly on her lap.

“Lethallan,” Solas greeted her.

“Lethallin,” she responded but kept her eyes on the world around her.

“Shirking your duties again?” He asked, bemused.

“You know it,” she grinned now. Solas closed his eyes and pulled her mind into view. He now saw what she saw; a deep forest and a group of elves nestled underneath. She smiled as she watched them, but it did not reach her eyes, she was sad.

“You must miss them,” he said quietly. Clan Levellan bustled as usual in their evenings, singing and dancing around the campfire. A younger elf caught Solas’ attention. She was thinner than the other children, and her blonde hair was in braids. She danced, twirling clumsily around the fire in a simple white frock. Her laughter filled the air, her song was innocent and happy. A makeshift bow was also attached to her back despite her wearing a dress. She dawned the same violet irises as the Inquisitor. He looked at his friend and she was no longer smiling. A couple of the other Elven boys pushed her in the mud and he heard a sharp intake of breath from the Inquisitor. The child cried, rubbing at her eyes while she looked at her dress in disdain. They laughed at her, pointing at her ruined garment.

“My mother made that dress for me for my name day,” she whispered, “she said to be careful with it but of course I wore it after it had rained that day,” she shook her head. An older elf, the keeper it seemed, hoisted her up from the dirt and shooed the boys away. “The keeper told me they only bullied me because they liked me.” They watched the older elf try to comfort the younger. The child ripped her arm away from the keeper and ran off into the woods. The keeper did not follow, only watched her disappear.

“They were jealous of your skills. You were to be a better hunter than them,” Solas finished her thoughts.

“Yes…even if I did not believe it at the time.”

“Do you wish to awaken? I believe the others are looking for you,” he said, facing her fully now.

“No, but I don’t want to be here,” the younger Athenna looked out onto a cliff, shooting arrows in the distance.

“As you desire,” Solas placed light hands on either side of her face, looking into her deep violet eyes “sleep well, Lethallan” he murmured. She disappeared from his hands and he stood alone in the Fade once more.

Vivienne exited the door to Athenna’s quarters, grunting, “you were not lying. She is impossible to rise this morning.”

The crowd outside the Inquisitor’s quarters had grown, the residents of Skyhold peeking to see what all the fuss was about. Josephine and Leliana had both tried to disperse them but it was for naught. Sera danced between the bodies.

"What’s all the fuss about, eh? Where’s Miss. Bossy Pants?” She looked past them to the stubbornly shut door.

“She refuses to wake up, unless you’d like to take a whack at it,” Dorian said from one side of the door.

“Oh, this is gonna be fun!” the elf giggled maniacally, pushing past everyone.


	9. Attempt #9: The Cannonball Approach

“Oh, Quizzy!!!!” Sera sang into the stairwell. No response but that didn’t dampen her spirits. She took the stairs two steps at a time. Athenna was curled into a corner in her bed, the blankets cocooning her sleeping form. “And uh one and uh two and-” she pranced onto the bed, jostling the covers.

“Ding dong, time to get up, Inquisitor!” She jumped, and pillows fell off the mattress. Sera herself lost her footing and fell into the bed. Athenna simply snuggled her covers, snoring. “Oh, how attractive, I’ve got a better one,” she straddled the girl’s hips and let out a loud belch, nice and close to her boss’s face. Athenna moaned at the noise and smell. Sera only cackled at the reaction. The Inquisitor turned in her sleep and threw Sera off her bed in the process, “ow!” she grunted, scratching at her head.

Athenna remained unscathed, one arm laying off the bed, facing Sera. Her cheek was pressed against the pillow allowing her mouth to be open. Sera got up close enough for her friend to breathe against her skin. Just as Sera was about to let loose a screech, “bloody hell! Your morning breath is awful!” she gagged, “I’m out!” she threw her hands up. She could have sworn she saw the Inquisitor smile.

“Smug little prick,” Sera mumbled before bounding down the stairs as fast as she came. The crowd awaited her result and she rolled her eyes, “the girl is immune to gross treachery, I’m out,” she smacked her hands together. There was a communal groan.

“What is all the commotion?” a voice boomed from behind the bystanders. The two advisors looked to each other, hair standing on end. The third and last advisor emerged from the bodies, Cullen’s gold eyes scanning confused and annoyed, landing on the ambassador and spymaster. “Care to explain the loitering?” he asked his comrades.

“It’s the Inquisitor,” Josephine noticed the small change in his demeanor at the sound of her name. He prompted her to continue with a nod.

“She won’t wake up, no matter what we do,” Leliana said.

His eyebrows furrowed, “is she ill?” he asked, worry lacing underneath his voice.

“If being stubborn were an illness, I’d say she was on her deathbed,” Dorian chimed in.

The commander looked between all the Inquisitor’s inner circle to the crowd that had formed, “there’s nothing to see here, back to your posts!” they all stood there hesitantly, only a few people shuffling away, “Move it!” he snapped. The herd thinned out quickly at his demand.

“Care to try and wake our sleeping temptress? You probably know how to better than anyone,” Dorian prompted, a sly smile upon his lips. Cullen felt his cheeks flare.

“No, you will _not_ coddle her!” Leliana cut off Dorian, “you wake your men in the barracks at the crack of dawn all the time, do _that,_ ” she emphasized. She saw him hesitate. “Traditional methods have not worked, commander. Or else we’d all already be in the war council.”

Cullen sighed detesting and -if he were being honest with himself- fearing the idea of shouting at his leader. It goes against the chain of command and Athenna’s anger is not to be tampered with. He understands Josephine’s and Leliana’s frustrations however and duty must come before anything else. “I’ll see what I can do,” he grumbled, stalking through the door.


	10. Attempt #10: The Militaristic Approach

Usually, in the barracks, Cullen would open the door then slam it loudly. But while he was not under the scrutiny of his counterparts, he would do things his way. He climbed the stairs to Athenna’s dwelling as he’s done a thousand times before. There she lay, on her bed, back to him. She was in just a slim silver nightgown. He could see some of her more jagged scars on her back. Her blonde hair covered the most prominent of them; which stretched to the bottom of her neck. Cullen’s heart was in his throat, she seemed peaceful, why would he disrupt that?

He shook his head, no, she needed to get up. He took his bravery in strides as he walked over to the side of the bed where she laid. “Athenna,” he said loudly. He winced at the strength of his tone but didn’t back down. She didn’t respond, cuddling her arm to her pillow. He felt a pang of jealousy towards the pillow. Her face was so calm, it was nearly intoxicating. “Inquisitor, the war council is starting, and you’re needed. Let’s go,” he barked, wincing again. Her eyebrows twitched but didn’t move. “alright,” he mumbled to himself. He took the blanket from the edge of the bed and ripped it away from her body. Now she flinched. While it was relatively warm for Skyhold, there was still a chilling breeze. He fixed his eyes on her shoulder because if he allowed them anywhere else, he’d cave. Her legs were curved up into her chest, showing more skin. “Get up,” he said through gritted teeth. Waiting for an outburst, he winced when she hummed to herself, an arm reaching for her covers.

Cullen rolled his eyes and caught her wrist, aware of how tightly he was holding it. The part of him that wanted to just climb in with her was screaming in his head to stop, let her rest, she needs it. She slit one eye open lazily, he waited for her reaction when he tugged her wrist. Amazingly she smiled the tiniest bit, “Vhenan,” she said in a small, sweet voice. The one she reserved just for him.

“Don’t ‘vhenan’, me. You’ve been shirking your duties, Inquisitor,” he said, wanting his voice to sound commanding but instead only a weak accusation. Her fingers curled around his wrist as well. Just as he started thanking the maker for her finally getting up, she tugged him down to the bed. He was forced to sit or lose balance. He sat by her hips now and he was a prisoner to his gaze when he found her chest. Fire raced into his cheeks as he saw the coin he gave her wrapped around her neck in its usual place. Her eyes were both opened and soft while she looked at him, ignoring his anger. She traced her small fingers across his forehead. “Inquisitor,-”

“You have another headache,” she murmured, pressing against the center of his forehead. The feeling of her hands there felt good against the pain. He had forgotten he had one until she pointed it out.

“I’m fine,” Cullen said, softer than before.

“Hmmm,” she hummed, adding her other hand to head, probing.

“Athenna, we really must-”

“There?” she had reached the top of his forehead, the relief she created was overwhelming.

“Up more, to the left,” he instructed without thinking, leaning into her fingers. She massaged through his hair into his head. His eyes rolled back at the comfort. “Right there,” he said meekly. Before he knew it, he was laying against her chest, heartbeat in his right ear. He could fall asleep right on top of her. After a few minutes, Cullen forgot why he had come in there. She occasionally pressed a kiss into his head. He groaned, “they’re going to kill me.”

“So, don’t go back,” she purred, “shirk your duties with me,” he could hear the grin in her voice.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” he mused, smirking against her skin.

“mmm, I would,” she mumbled, wrapping both arms around his head, still massaging but stroking his golden locks at the same time. They stayed like that for what could have been hours, Cullen could have sworn he fell asleep at one point. He felt his lover twitch above him. He dared a glance up at her and she had let sleep take her once more. The shadows under her eyes were less but still angry. He frowned and refused to be the one to make her get up. He gently and reluctantly disentangled himself from her. He retrieved her blanket and lightly threw it over her body, now curled into her pillow. He cupped her cheek, smiling softly at her. Cullen leaned down and kissed her forehead, “Sweet dreams, my love,” he mumbled against her skin. He straightened up and headed back to the main hall.

“Commander, we were just about to come get you-” Josephine said with a smirk. He could only imagine what the right side of his head looked like.

“Alrighty, MY TURN,” Iron Bull pushed passed Cullen and through the door. _Oh Maker_ , Cullen thought nervously.


	11. Attempt #11: The Iron Bull Approach

Heavy footsteps bound up to the Inquisitor’s quarters. “ALRIGHT BOSS, WAKEY WAKEY,” Bull’s voice boomed through her room. She twitched but remained asleep. “Seriously?” the Qunari yelped. His friend was still asleep, snoring softly. He ripped the blankets and not even a flinch. She did huff impatiently.

“Cullen, stop doing that,” she mumbled. Her voice nowhere near as commanding as it should be.

He raised an eyebrow and laughed, “I’m not here to fall to your temptation, that’s what I have Dorian for!” he laughed. She pulled a pillow over her head, groaning. “Oh, no you don’t,” he threw the pillow from her head, she stayed down though more seemingly awake. “To the war council with you,” he took her waist and threw her over his shoulder. She moaned at the forcefulness.

“No worries, boss, we’ll get you a nap in soon,” her head brushed against his bare chest as he carried her from the room. He bound down the stairs but Athenna was barely awake to notice. She had slept through much worse.

“The door to her quarters banged open Bull emerged with a triumphant grin. “She’s out of bed! What do I win?!” he asked excitedly. Leliana and Josephine smiled, relieved.

“Maker’s breath, Bull! She’s hardly decent,” Cullen chastised, reaching for her.

“I think you would say she looks entirely decent, perhaps more,” the Qunari winked. The commander slunk back, face reddening. Leliana and Josephine began pestering Athenna right away, but she remained motionless. Bull had taken his hand from her back and she had unexpectedly began slipping down his back. “Bull!” Dorian yelped but there was a thud on the ground. Everyone’s heart stopped in the moment they looked for their leader. There was no one behind Bull though.

“Inquisitor?” Josephine asked. No response. They stood in silence until the sound of the door slamming in front of them made them all jump. The door stood in silence besides the distinct noise of the lock setting into place. Josephine pushed passed everyone and tried to open the door. Frustrated, Josephine kicked the door and grunted. It had been well over an hour since this whole endeavor had happened and at least five meetings and the war council had been postponed because the Inquisitor decided to take a morning in.

“Let’s just let her go, ambassador,” Cullen said softly.

“She is the Inquisitor first and don’t forget it,” she growled, wagging an angry finger at him, “I need something to say to these diplomats and we have replies to send out that should have been sent out already,” she seethed.

“Josie’s right, any other day I’d say it was fine but today needs her attention the most,” Leliana chimed in.

“Let her be for another hour or two, I can distract a few diplomats,” Dorian wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“She’s the inquisitor, what will others think if she ignores her duties?” Cassandra argued.

“All of you are so serious, this girl has enough riding on her,” Sera yelled.

“Alright, alright, what’s going on?” Varric had sauntered from his spot next to the fireplace.

“The Inquisitor is sleeping in and its causing a catastrophe,” Leliana rolled her eyes.

Varric smirked and shook his head. “Poor kid can’t catch a break from all of you,” they all glared at him, but he held his hand up in defense. “Give me a few minutes, okay? Red, pick that lock for me,” he said, loping off in the direction of the kitchen.

“Ugh so much drama and it’s not even noon!” Dorian threw his hands up in the air, walking from his spot, Bull followed in behind. Cassandra mumbled angrily at the response and strut away.

“That was fun, all. She seriously needs to look into that morning breath though, phew!” Sera wafted her hand in front of her face.

The advisors all stood there. Cullen glared at Josephine and Leliana. Once the spymaster successfully picked at the Inquisitor’s lock, straightened and looked to Cullen, “you may take your leave until the war council, commander,” Leliana spoke softly.

“So I can feed her to the wolves? Highly unlikely, spymaster,” he replied curtly.

Josephine grunted, arms crossed. The three were the only ones left waiting when Varric returned. He had a mug in one hand and what looked to be a muffin in the other; steam rising from it, just out of the oven. Varric gestured to the door. The three looked at each other and back at the dwarf.

“What’s this supposed to do?” Leliana asked impatiently.

“It’s a little something we authors call ‘knowing your audience,’” Varric smiled. Josephine held open the door to the Inquisitor’s quarters one last time, “watch and learn.”


	12. Attempt #12: The Realistic Approach

They were all inside the stairwell when Varric closed the door softly behind the Inquisitor’s advisors. “Stay here,” he whispered. The dwarf worked cautiously up the steps. Leliana, Josephine, and Cullen stood just high enough to watch the scene without being noticed. Athenna stirred without even being provoked this time.

“Good morning, Spider Monkey,” Varric greeted her quietly.

“Mmmm,” she stretched her arms above her head, “Varric, to what do I owe the pleasure?” she spoke her first sentence that was louder than a whisper. The three all looked at each other in bemusement.

“Heard you were hard to rise, figured you could use some breakfast after all those pesky interruptions,” he mused.

Her laugh was tired but genuine. Cullen found himself smiling at it. Leliana and Josephine both had guilt in their expressions.

“I appreciate it,” she whispered gratefully.

“Your favorite: hot coffee (one scoop sugar, three scoops cream) and a cinnamon sugar muffin drizzled in a light honey,” he spoke poetically. Athenna grinned, reaching her eyes.

“Why, thank you. How thoughtful,” she said with absolute glee, taking the offering, “you didn’t have to,” she shook her head.

“What’s five minutes out of the day? Besides, you had a rough month,” he shrugged it off.

“ _We_ had a rough month,” she corrected, taking a bite out of the pastry. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. “Baiting the dragon was fun though. I can check that off my bucket list,” she chuckled.

He answered her laugh with his own, “I thought Bull would not shut up about it, it was a long three weeks after we left the western approach.”

She took a sip from her coffee before continuing, “’Hey boss, remember when we fought the dragon?’” Athenna said, poorly imitating that Qunari companion’s deep voice.

"'That was literally five minutes ago, Bull.’”

“’yeah but it was _magnificent_ ,’” she spread her arms out in enthusiasm. They both laughed at the memory. Athenna’s cheeks pink from it.

“Alright,” he chuckled, “I think its safe, come on out, guys,” Varric gestured the three advisors. Athenna turned towards them, her smile cautious, surprised. She looked back at Varric. “I believe your companions have something to say,” the dwarf prompted starting with Leliana.

The spymaster rolled her eyes but smiled sheepishly, “I’m sorry I sent Georges in after you,” if Athenna didn’t know any better she’d say Leliana was blushing. She nodded to her hooded friend.

Varric looked to Cullen now. He shifted uncomfortably before laying his amber eyes on her earnestly, “I’m sorry I barked at you and took your blankets,” now Athenna knew Cullen entirely well enough that he was beet red. She grinned at his shyness and winked. He smirked, shifting his gaze to the floor.

“All you, Ruffles,” Varric jutted his chin to Josephine.

“Inquisitor, -” she shook her head, “Athenna…Ir abelas,” her elven accent was horrible but Athenna’s heart swelled at the attempt, “I’m sorry,” she said now in common, “for trying to wake you with everyone in Skyhold, it won’t happen again,” Her eyes were full of shame but honesty.

“I forgive you,” she said wholeheartedly, “All of you,” she looked between all of them. “And I’m sorry. The Inquisition does come first, and I was…selfish,” she shrugged, eyes towards the windows.

“It’s okay to be selfish sometimes, Spider Monkey,” Varric patted her on the shoulder, “just…give us some warning next time.”

She beamed at him, “deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Varric, always knowing his audience. I was originally going to have Cullen be the attempt that worked but to be honest, I can see Varric being better at waking the Inquisitor for his patience and humor. I hope you all enjoyed this work, I do plan on writing more fanfictions! Feedback again is always appreciated!


End file.
